Times Change
by xXxAngel-Named-AnnDanaexXx
Summary: "Kilona" I screamed 'where are you'  Jeremy/OOC
1. Proluge

I could feel it, something wasn't right. I quickly left the hotel room running as fast as I could to my car. I opened the door and slide into the driver's seat. Fumbling with the keys; trying to jam them into the ignition. I accidentally dropped them on the floor next to the brake pedal. I grabbed them and put the key in the ignition. I turned around to back out when a man covered my mouth with a white cloth. I screamed and struggled but, stopped when I felt I sharp pain roll through my stomach. The last thing I remember before blacking out was see some type of knife plunged deep in my stomach and all I could think was '_no not my baby _'.


	2. A Princess Lost

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Dairies but I do I own Kilona and some other characters that will be introduced later.**

Hello my wonderful **reader **I would appreciate if you would give me some opinions of what should happen if you like the first chapter. And just cause I change some of the characters eye and hair color.

Your author,

Angie.

**Kilona's POV**

I walked into the seers' room to see my mother kneeling on the woven leaf and stone floor sobbing quietly. I grabbed the hem of my skirt and ran to the parlor on the other side of the room.

"Mama," I said as I bent next to her "mama, what happened?" She looked up, tears in her sapphire blue eyes never falling. She opened her mouth to speak "Kilona…" she started but didn't get to finish because I was suddenly overwhelmed with a memory.

"Mama," a little girl of about four years of age dressed in a dark orange dress with soft black baby doll ringlets that bounced with every step she took yelled throughout the granite hallway.

She thrust open all the maple wood doors in the hallway until she got to the seers' door the only door that was made out of metal. She did not like this door because it looked creepy; the door was framed by three eyes looking down upon the door and it was very hard for her little arms to open.

She opened the door to see her mother and father kneeling near the large glass looking gel ball, both lightly crying. "Mama, papa" she said quietly as she approached them her father Zefron was holding her mother Saila.

"Mama?" she whispered instead of getting answer she got a choked sob. "Papa, what wrong with mama?" she said.

"Your brother Lafayette has died in war," Papa spoke quietly while mama only cried harder, "they say he was killed by the sprite warriors."

She took a deep breath "big brother is dead?" She spoke slowly, the words finally settling into her brain. She cried out "big brother" as loud as her little lungs allowed her, and she fell in to her mother and father arms sobbing for her late brother.

My mother's soft sob brought me back to the present. I realized that little girl was me when I was younger.

"Oh, no mama it's not papa is it?" all she did was shake her head and look up at me with a heartbroken expression and that only confirmed my fears.

My violet eyes welled up with tears as I started to cry for my late brother and papa.

"Mama what has happened to papa?" I asked her when my tears subside a little.

"Your father has been captured by humans" she spoke quickly.

'First big brother now papa' I thought. All most immediately I was dead set on going to earth to find papa.

"Mama?" I asked quietly. She looked up at me, took me into her arms, smoothed down my long curly black hair and said "yes, my child."

"Would it be a possibility for me to go to earth to try to find papa?" I asked. She looked at me in disbelief.

"Absolutely not," she yelled, "my only daughter is not going to a place where woman sell themselves for money and where people destroy nature for no reason. I hope they know that trees help them breath."

I giggled lightly at my mother's likeliness about humans and she wiped away my tears.

We both slowly got off the floor and walked slowly out into the main hallway where we walked until we reached my mother's room. We quickly walked inside.

I sat down on her bed as she closed the door and came to sit beside me on the lavender colored comforter.

"Please mama," I said "I really want to help and find papa." I started fidgeting with a piece of my many different colors of green dress.

She let out a tired sigh with a nod of head and the defeated look on her face I knew she was letting me go. I got off the bed and jumped up and down the best I could in my dress.

'Now all that's left is to decide when to go' I thought to myself quietly.

"Maybe you should ask?" my mother suggested. 'Wait did I say that out loud' I thought in mind again.

"Darling if you're wondering, yes you did" she said while chuckling lightly. My mouth fell into a 'O' shape.

"Well when is the next full moon?" I asked her looking into her sapphire eyes.

"Tomorrow night" she answered. "The next full moon is tomorrow night, you shall depart then" she spoke in a serious tone. I nodded my head, kissed mama on the cheek and a hug good night and went to my own room

**Time skip**

**The next day**

I woke up to the sun shining brightly on my face so I pulled my dark brown fleece blanket over my head and gently turn in my wrought iron canopy 'bed' it really looked like a hammock.

I started to fall back asleep but my mother burst through the door and yelled 'rise and shine wake up the morning glory, glory' over and over again until I finally got up and went to bathe in the creek.

Before I got dressed and did my daily routine I looked around my dark brown and light baby blue room one last time not knowing when I would snuggle my warm fleece blanket again.

**Time skip**

**That night**

I was now wearing an outfit that you could say belong to a traveler.

Mama activated the portal that only opens once every full moon. I slowly walked up to the multi-colored swirl that was the portal or as I would say vortex which it was in reality.

I took a deep breath and looked back at my mother shaking with worry and yelled I loved her and stepped through the vortex only to land on face in some dirt. I looked up, stood and saw that it was dark outside.

"Where am I?" I wondered aloud. I was not expecting the answer I got. I heard a low growl, my whole body turned so fast I almost fell over and that's when I realized I was naked.

In my state of shock the thing that was growling took a good snap into my left side. 'werewolf' my mind thought as I screamed in pain, turned and ran as fast as I could.

My feet were bear which meant that while I was running my feet were getting cut and so was every other place on my body.

I was running so fast that I didn't see the tree root and ended up tripping and hit my head on a rock hard enough to knock me out.

The last thing I saw before I completely black out was a young man about fifteen with dark brown hair and the brightest green eyes I've ever seen run up to me, picked me up and started to run toward something.

I heard his voice like a sweet melody coaxing me to fall under faster but it wasn't a song he was singing he was talking.

Talking to me saying, no yelling at me not to go under like I wanted to. I tried but I was so tired that my eyes slowly started close on their own accord.

With a dark brown haired and green eyed angel on my mind.

I released the breath I didn't know I was holding and I was finally pulled into sweet dark bliss.

Please review it would be greatly thanked and pictures of dress and bed on profile. And please congratulate me I finally write an actual chapter of a story I'm sticking to.

Your loving author,

Angie


	3. Awaken

Disclaimer; I don't the vampire dairies but I do own there changes and Kilona

2. Awaken

Kilona's POV

I awoke to a brown painted ceiling feeling refreshed and smiled a little - wait brown painted ceiling. I quickly sat up only to groan quietly and fall back on the cloud like soft pillows holding my left side in pain.

I then realized that I was naked underneath the light, thin sheet that was slightly blown off of me because of the light brown painted window – to my right - that was opened enough to let in a cool breeze - I shivered a little.

I looked at my surroundings for the first time. I was lying down on a chocolate brown bed, and I looked around the room, the room was painted a very nice brown color. It had an almost earthy feel to it, I loved it.

All of a sudden I heard something below me crash, I jumped slightly startled by the loud noise.

I quickly but quietly rolled on the bed and swung me feet over the edge. They landed on the floor with a quiet thud. I pushed myself up, grabbing my side again in pain and kind of limped over to the other side of the room where a light was shining.

I pushed the door open and saw that it was a bathroom. And the only reason that I know what a bathroom is, is because my mother and myself had went through different words and pictures that showed me what almost everything was in the human world.

I went inside and saw the normal things that the humans use in their every day to day life – toothbrush, a comb, a bathtub, and a toilet. As I continued to look around the bathroom I saw something very shiny I walked closer and saw that it was a knife.

Finally, I thought, something I actually know.

I grabbed it and started to back out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. I saw another door - ripped the sheet off the bed and wrapped it around my body securely tying it around my waist - walked through it, on the other side was a hallway with pictures covering almost the whole entire wall, and a stairwell at the end.

I ran toward, it grabbing my side again and noticed it was wet. I looked at my hand saw the blood on it. I shake my head back and forth.

I'm not going to die here and not like this, not without finding papa. I had thought.

I walked silently down the crooked stairs. I could smell something absolutely implausible smells. I walked into the living area, where the average human family gets together; it was painted a nice deep red.

I looked around and saw pictures above a mantel piece. I walked closer to get a good look at it when I heard footsteps coming closer. I held the knife tightly in hunter position, rest it just above my breast so it was close to my face so had many opportunities to get a strike.

I pressed myself against the red painted wall and waited.

As soon as the human walked out, I jumped effectively knocking out whatever was in his hands – hmm, a male human. The plate made a loud clutter as it fell. I pressed knife and started to speak asking him what his name was, and if he was working with the sprites in my native language.

It was obvious that he didn't understand anything I was saying.

"No wait, please don't kill me," he begged me in his low, deep masculine voice. "I know that you are probably very freaked out and doesn't understand anything coherent right now, I would be more than happy to explain things to you but, only if you would please remove the dagger that you have pressed against my throat."

He could feel the dagger pressed against his Addams apple move up and down as he talked.

I toke a deep breath and inhaled I could taste his cologne and his language and origins. I grabbed a tuff of his hair in my hand and pulled his face back to look at me.

"Breath," I tried tired speak to his alien tongue but just barley "breath,"

He complied and let out a deep breath, I inhaled quickly tasting the flavors of the English language and origins.

"What is your name?" I had asked him.

"My name is Jeremy Gilbert" he spoke slowly.

I know that it was a little shorter than the 1st chap but I needed to get something up.

Angie

Please review


End file.
